Percussion instruments, such as handbells, often require additional implements to supplement the playing of the instrument in order to achieve a wider variety of musical sounds. Handbells, in particular, may require the use of different types of mallets for playing the instruments. In addition, there are other non-playing accessories which are often used in a handbell performance which include: special gloves, polishing cloths, sheet music, etc. Another part of the necessary handbell apparatus is the handbell table which not only serves as a convenient resting place for the instruments, but as further described herein also becomes an active part of the musical apparatus which is used to affect the tone and sound of the handbells.
There is a need in the handbell performing arts for an apparatus which enables musicians to easily transport and set up all of the above described handbell-playing apparatus and structures. Furthermore, there is a need for a table cover constructed from the correct materials in order to enhance the musical qualities of the handbells.